Recently, in the field of radio communication networks, the introduction of femtocell base stations (femtocell base transceiver stations (BTS)) as a small-type radio base station (BTS) is under study. A femtocell base station is installed, for example, to augment communication areas or services in residential homes, commercial stores, or enterprises. There is a technology of receiving user authentication data, terminal information, and encrypted information, making a location registration request to the femtocell base station based on the received information, and controlling the communication between a mobile terminal and the femtocell base station (see, e.g., Published Japanese-Translation of PCT Application, Publication No. 2005/096656).
The conventional technology described above, however, has a problem in that the spread of femtocell base station use is difficult. Namely, in the introduction of a femtocell base station, the expenses involved (equipment and installation) as well as broadband line usage fees, and electricity expenses are expected to borne not by communication service providers but by the owner of the femtocell base station. Thus, introduction expenses and operation costs of the femtocell base station are thought to put fetters on the widespread use of the femtocell base station.